Summernight
by DragonRiider
Summary: well it's the first time that I wrote a fanfiction and english is not my first language but I hope you'll like it


_No.6 Fanfiction dragonriider_

_**Summernight **_

It's a cold summer night, one of those where you can see the moon clearly. The big, hell and beautiful moon, who's shining over No.6. No.6 –no- that's not correct anymore, the No.6 that we know, doesn't exist anymore.

Since the walls were destroyed by us, by Shion and me, isn't No. 6 the same, the people are free now and the government doesn't play dirty "games" anymore, but still I don't want to go there.

Shion..Shion.. he's the only one, who's in my mind since we saw each other the last time – two years ago .. since he left.. for seeing his mother. I can understand him – of course I can, but I miss him, I really want to see him – kiss him.

I can remember his " good night" kiss, he's such a bad lier. I can remember when he named my rats, I can remember when I taught him dancing, when he killed somebody because of me… , when he died.., when Safu sang for him and brought him back to life and when I kissed him, before we left each other.. Shion..

I always know what he's doing, I'm at his side, even if he doesn't know, I want to be at his side, instead of Hamlet, one of my rats, who's watching over Shion. I'll surprise him he's turning into eighteen tomorrow and I'll be there.

Now I'm walking along this road, together with Hamlet, who shows me the way, I wonder how long do we have to walk… I guess I have enough time to talk about my present, it's just a necklace, but it's a hand-made one by me. We were walking for an hour , passing meadows and rivers, we stopped at a bridge, so beautiful, the moon is reflecting in the water and at the shore are purple flowers. We're start walking again, now I can see the town, where Shion lives, I can't wait.. Shion..

Ugh I did it, know I'm lying here on my bed – doing nothing than thinking. Hah I finally cleaned up, it's almost 12 pm only a half hour until my 18th birthday. I'm really sure that it'll be a great day- yes a great day but not a perfect day, not without Nezumi. Man I'm such an idiot, why did I left 2 years ago, because I didn't know what to do? Because I was afraid? Because I wanted to see my mother? I'm such an idiot – now I don't know where he is, I can't see him- why did I leave? My mum baked a great cake for my birthday – of cause- I mean she has her own bakery so she is a great baker. The moon is shining so beautiful I want to go outside..

" Shion? Where are you going? "

" I want to go to the Twillight park mum"

" take care please, I'm going to sleep now"

"sure thing mum, see you later "

My mum is always worried about me, I can understand that very well, because I had to leave that day, when the government wanted to take me away and Nezumi saved me. I closed the door to our small house and went through the garden, we have a beautiful garden. I'm walking along this small way to the park, the street lamps are hell but I can see the moon and the stars clearly, such a beautiful night.

I'm almost there I just have to turn into this small way.. Shion.. Is that Shion? Hamlet? He starts running.. that is Shion! What is he doing outside at this time? Never mind!

Ugh

" hel…p"

Somebody put his hand over my mouth. Help me somebody please. Who is that? Why?

" hey.. be quite"

Wait, is that even possible? For real?

"Nezumi?"

" Who else? Or do you somebody as hot as me? "

Am I dreaming? It can't be real. I don't know what to do, fuck I'm crying. I turned around and hugged him

" Where have you been?, I'll hug you to death, Nezumi "

Oh my god, he is so cute, sobbing like this and hugging me I seriously love him so much.

" Heh Shion it's okay"

I wished his tears away. This took in his beautiful, innocent face. His eyes, his hair and his snake symbol, he hasn't change a bit, he's still the same- thank god.

" Nezumi? W-Why are you here? I-I'm so glad, really I'm the happiest person on this world now. I thought of you every day and there have been so many great days, but not one perfect day, because a day without you is not perfect!"

Jesus Christ he is so cute, I'm dying. So I did Shion! Same there can't day a perfect day without you!

" Why am I here? Because I love you of caurse!"

Hng Nezumi, omg what is wrong with him? He started kissing me, in a way he never did before. A French kiss?

" I love you Nezumi, I loved you such a long time. Let's go inside"

I grabbed his hand and we're going inside

" Shh, my mother is sleeping already"

We're going upstairs thank god I cleaned up my room.

" S-stop ahhh"

He pushed me down on my bed

" I hold back all the time even two years ago, I was always holing back, I can't hold back anymore"

His beautiful body, I can get hard by just looking at him

" Shion? Are you scared?"

" N-Not really, because it's you "

What the hell do I mean with not really I am scared, but it's Nezumi, it's okay.

My hand slips under his pullover.I'm taking it off .

He took off my clothes and stared kissing me again. It feels so good, his kisses are wandering down. He's touching me.

"ahhh what are you doing?"

He's licking my nipples. I feel embarrassed, but it feels good…

" sorry I told you, I can't hold back anymore, do you want me to stop?"

" N-No it's okay" "hey where are you touching? Ahhhhh"

His hand slipped into my pants..I'm getting hard.. He took off my pants ugh ..

"ahhh what are you "

He's sucking it..

" Hey I wanna touch you too"

" Hng do what you like to"

I'm taking of his pullover too, my hand's wandering down his back, over his old injuries.

I start kissing him. I fucking love him. He's hard too omg.

" I'm putting my fingers in"

"ahhhh"

" I love you, I love you so much"

" yeah I love you too"

It feels weird, really weird, but good.

" Can I put it in?"  
"yes" "ahhhh"

Omg ahh hurts but feels good. I'm hugging him and start kissing him.

"feels good"

"yeah me too"

I woke up looking into his beautiful innocent face, his naked body with the snake mark. He's sleeping like a little child. Yesterday was great, it felt so good god damn it. I'm glad he was virgin.

I really love him, everything about him and I won't love anybody more than him. I will never leave his side again.

He's awake and looking at me, I feel embarrassed I don't want to open my eyes. But I'm happy from the bottom of my heart. Happy that he is by my side, I want to be like this forever, he's the only one for me. It's my 18th birthday today and I guessed that it would be a great day, but it won't be a great day! This is a perfect day!

"hey what was that for"

Nezumi kissed me suddenly and smiles happily at me, I' smiling too.

"Do you remember your good night kiss two years agao? This was my good morning – I love you kiss"


End file.
